trident_industriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Brawler-class Frigate
The Brawler-class is a class of medium battle frigate in use by Trident Foundries and its allies. It has several variants, each fulfilling a slightly different role in the battlefield. Description The Brawler is a long ship, some 200 metres long. This used to be necessary because of the older variants' large axial plasma cannon, which was able to deal tremendous damage at excellent range to equivalent ships, but left the vessel vulnerable during its long recharge cycle. It is no longer necessary, but the space is used by other systems . The newer variants feature four rapid-fire plasma cannons in the centre of the ship, and replace the massive axial plasma cannon assembly with two equally large ion cannons. The exterior of the main cannon assembly was virtually unchanged however, while the rest of the vessel received complete overhauls including new, stronger armour plating. The standard version of the vessel also features two TRT MD-002 defence turrets at the aft of the ship, along with eight TRT PD-X2V2 anti-missile turrets. The Deliverance refit moves the main turrets (now MD-003A variant) to the side and adds four energy missile turrets to the top and bottom. History 2315 The Brawler was conceived originally as a totally different ship design. Originally the vessel was to be called the ISYS and have shield draining beams as its primary weapons. However after extensive testing, it was decided to abandon the shield drain idea and proceed with a more conventional warship in a similar hull. Accelerating development due to the looming Odium threat, Trident engineers outsourced system fitting to former privateer FloorMatt (who eventually joined Trident and then Trinova full-time). Thus, the Brawler was born. In mid-2315, in the GenXNova Galaxies, two Brawlers were dispatched to the Consortium Stations to 'show the flag' to potential recruits. In July, two separate Brawlers including class prototype [[TRV Brawler|TRV Brawler]] and sister ship [[TRV Boxer|TRV Boxer]] were put to the test when they were involved in a conflict with two Odium-aligned vessels in orbit of the Thryn Monarchy's former home planet of Rotterdam. The result was that there were two Brawlers, a Thryn Gagarin and a Thryn Apollyon against an Odium Omen-class Heavy Cruiser and an unknown Odium stealth frigate. The combined Thryn-Trident fleet eventually forced the Odium ships to retreat after the Omen suffered increasingly severe systems damage. In November 2315, the Vanguard-class assault frigate came into service, and began supplementing Brawlers in general attack roles. In early December the Brawler, now in version K, was selected as one of the ships of the new Guardian Fleet; soon after the announcement, a recolour was quickly made to give it the new teal paintjob. 2316 Brawler-class Frigates were quickly put to use in Trinova's new, larger navy after the merger. None have been used in combat under the Trinova banner. In addition, the Dovan Empire, an ally of Trinova, had access to the design. With the split between Trident and Trinova in July, the Brawler was completely overhauled to serve as the new general attack frigate of the resurrected Trident fleet, now sporting heavier armour plating and more advanced weaponry befitting the more militaristic nature of Trident. A vessel of the class, [[TRV Excelsior CV-2004|TRV Excelsior]], was present in a combined ops with the Trinova vessel [[TTS Blue Ridge|TTS Blue Ridge]]'' in the TAW Galaxies in mid-September. 2317 In early March, a complete overhaul of the ''Brawler's exterior and turrets was completed. This resulted in the main turrets being replaced with more effective models and moved to the two sides, while four long range energy missile turrets were added to the top and bottom to further augment its firepower. This refit is referred to as the Deliverance ''refit. The first warship constructed in the LCB Galaxies was a standard ''Brawler-class, specifically the [[TRV Advent CV-2301|TRV Advent CV-2301]]. The [[TRV Deliverance CV-2303|TRV Deliverance CV-2303]], class prototype of the Deliverance refit, followed shortly after. Aesthetics also received his own ship, the [[TRV Vindicator CV-2305|TRV Vindicator]]'' of the Deliverance refit.'' Five Brawler''s of both variants were in service with Trident's LCB forces as of 23rd March, with a further five in reserve. With the apparent destruction of the dimensional gateway to the LCB Galaxies, all of these ships were presumed lost. In early May, the prototype ''Avenger-class Light Frigate was pitted in battle against a Deliverance Brawler in the Cake Galaxies. The Brawler, remote piloted by Jake, could not manuever fast enough to catch the lighter and more agile Avenger prototype, remote piloted by Mr Crazy, and the Avenger decimated the Brawler with very little damage dealt to itself. Usage The Brawler-class (and Deliverance refit) has, in addition to its standard role as attack frigate, been used in the following roles: * Assault Ship * Artillery * Fleet Support * Testbed * Interceptor * Command Ship * Interdictor * Scout Category:Ships Category:Frigates Category:Trident Industries